Back To Square One
by MJ-RaM'XD
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been couple for more than 1 year! But what happens when a mission goes wrong? Lucy wakes up but can she remember Natsu anymore!  "Back to square one, I suppose!" grinned Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

~Back To Square One!~

My first fanfiction of Fairy Tail! Please Review!~

Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been couple for more than 1 year! But what happens when a mission goes wrong? Lucy wakes up but can she remember Natsu anymore? "Back to square one, I suppose!" grinned Natsu.

Lucy sat there reading one of Levy's favourite books until suddenly Natsu rudely interrupted her when she had finally reach climax of the book. Stuffing a request in front her face, Natsu grinned widely at her.

"Subdue 35 Forest Vulcans that has frequently invaded our village! Our village is in Bargo! Reward of 2,000,000 jewels if the mission is a success!" read out Lucy. "Natsu... ARE YOU CRAZY? No way am I taking on **35** Forest Vulcans! That's way over the top you know!" screamed out Lucy.

"Come on Luce, even if it's a lot to you, I'll never let them harm my Luce! Anyway it's nearly your payment deadline for your apartment." Natsu said whilst grinning. A silence escaped from Lucy. She smiled at him.

"Oh alright, Natsu. Only because I know you'll be there to protect me. Added the fact I also **am** in desperate need of money..." whispered Lucy to her beloved. Natsu broke out, if possible, into wider smile.

"Yosh! HEY, MIRA WE'RE TAKING THE FOREST VULCAN REQUEST! BYE EVERYONE! DON'T LET ERZA KILL YOU WHILE YOU STRIP SNOWMAN!" yelled Natsu toward the guild.

"Bye Natsu and Lucy! Good Luck on mission!" said Mira gently.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME BRAIN! I BET YOU'LL BE KILLED BY A LOWLY- OOF!" wheezed Gray. Erza had kneed him in the stomach causing Natsu breaking out laughter. He settled down when Lucy had tugged his scarf and both of them walked out with grins plastered in their faces.

"Lu...cy... He...lp... meeeeee!" As usual Natsu had motion sickness. 'Boy, this is going to be long trip...' though Lucy.

~End of chapter one!~

So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Alright? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll write the next chapter soon! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates! I had to perform at the Opera House this week and had to dedicate this week to rehearsing. I may not be able to update in a few days again because I will be performing in a concert called the 'Big Gig' and in October and November I may not be able to continuously update as I have a another concert called 'Imagine' and then another concert after that. Yeah I know. I'm REALLY busy.**

~Back Square One-Chapter Two~

Natsu and Lucy had arrived at Bargo quite late as Natsu had ridden the train twice as Natsu couldn't get out and the train was about to depart.

Lucy gave out a loud groan as she had to heave Natsu up because for one, she didn't want to ride the train again and for two, she doesn't want to stay in a carriage full of the stench of Natsu's bile. Shuddering at that gruesome thought, Lucy called out Virgo to help her out with carrying the luggage.

"Open Up! Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" summoned Lucy.

"Yes Princess? What is my punishment?" said Virgo.

"Nothing, just help me carry the baggage and stuff for me okay?" replied Lucy. Virgo had only nodded and gathered up everything and walked out of the train as Lucy picked Natsu up bridal style. She had shuddered over the weight but slowly got used to it as she staggered out of the train, causing onlookers having an odd look on their faces thinking 'why would you carry him out? Is he dead or something?'

As soon as they got outside, Natsu quickly jumped out of Lucy's arms and on to the ground screaming "YEA! NO TRANSPORT FOREVER!"

"Uh, Natsu? We have to catch the train to get back you know..." whispered Lucy in his ear, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Party pooper..." Natsu groaned.

Natsu's face turned violent green and barfed all over Lucy leaving her screaming at him and to find a stream to get changed. Apparently, Natsu didn't notice at all that he had puked on her. 'Oh no surprises,' thought angrily Lucy, 'still the simple-minded idiot, eh'

After that fiasco, Lucy caught up with him and found that he already spoken to the client at the client's house. Leading her to the forest up ahead, Lucy closed the gate to the maiden, as she did not want to waste anymore magical power.

Both stopped as many roars filled the forest air and sent shivers running Lucy's spine. Natsu grinned to her, telling her that everything would be fine.


End file.
